Upon These Stones
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: When Blaine runs into Kurt in the streets of revolutionary Paris, he finds himself torn between the strange boy who has captured his heart and Sebastian, the friend who has always been there. But sometimes, fate acts faster than desire. Sebklaine. Les Miserables AU.
1. Look Down

Title: Upon These Stones

Rating: M

Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Hunter, Thad, Burt, Wes (mentioned only)

Summary: When Blaine runs into Kurt in the streets of revolutionary Paris, he finds himself torn between the strange boy who has captured his heart and Sebastian, the friend who has always been there. But sometimes, fate acts faster than desire. Sebklaine. Les Miserables AU.

Warnings:

For full story – Character deaths, violence, love triangle

For this chapter – None

A/N: This doesn't take into consideration the whole story told in "Les Miserables", I'm only focusing on the parts with Marius, Cosette and Eponine because I can honestly not believe that this hasn't already been done. Things have been thrown a little out of order in the transition to the AU so please don't hate me for that. I'm mainly focusing on the musical but I might pull things in from the book or film versions where I see fit. If you have any questions, just ask. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I am merely putting the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 1: LOOK DOWN**

"How long do you suppose does Wes have left?" Nick asked as he and Blaine wandered the streets. Paris was buzzing with life despite the streets being filled with beggars, thieves and prostitutes.

"They're saying he won't last the week. I don't know what that will mean for the revolution," Blaine answered as he glanced around warily. He still didn't feel at home here but he knew it was unlikely anything bad would happen.

"It doesn't mean anything, it just means we need to be prepared for whenever we get the order," Nick said. He froze on the spot and reached out to hold Blaine back as he narrowed his gaze on Hunter Clarington and his band of layabouts. "Better mind our business. You rarely see scum like him out this early in the day."

"Hunter's harmless," Blaine muttered.

"You're only saying that because your father owed him his life," Nick grumbled before he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "I'll see you back at the café, don't be late!"

"I won't be," Blaine called as he watched Nick rush off. Blaine glanced down at the red, white and blue ribbons pinned to his lapel and sighed. He had never though organising a revolution would be so straining.

Blaine glanced back to Hunter and his men to find they had moved to crowd around a well-dressed man and his son. Blaine found something about the younger man intriguing but was distracted when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Blaine, what brings you to my humble part of the city?" Sebastian asked with a wide grin as he slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Nothing, I was just walking with Nick. Hey, who's that-"

"Ah, you two still planning that little rebellion of yours?" Sebastian asked before continuing without an answer. "Well you know I'm all for a little revolution now and again but you'd best stay away from Hunter right now. Can't have you getting caught up in his mischief when you've got bigger fish to fry."

Blaine looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Bigger fish to fry? Sure, overthrowing a king is big but he's only another Louis, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I love your confidence, but you really need to get out of here."

"Fine," Blaine murmured before turning away. As he did however, he remembered the boy and turned back to call on Sebastian but instead he collided with some innocent passer-by.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, it was my fault," Blaine replied as he bent down to pick up a handkerchief that the stranger had dropped. The fine linen was embroidered with a "K" and Blaine felt his brow knit together before he looked up to find the person he had run into was the boy he had seen being harassed by Hunter.

"Could I have that back?" the boy asked, his smile not quite reaching his clear blue eyes.

"Of course!" Blaine said quickly as he handed him back the handkerchief. "My name's –"

"Kurt! We have to go!" the bald man rushed to his son's side, grabbing his arm and tugging him away. Blaine watched in dismay as the young man, as _Kurt_, was led away before he felt someone approach his side.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian asked, disinterested as always.

"I've never seen anybody so perfect in all my life, Sebastian," Blaine murmured.

"Of course you have, you're my best friend aren't you?" Sebastian joked but when he turned to Blaine he sobered. "I might be able to find him, if that's what you want."

"Could you?" Blaine asked excitedly, his dark curls framing the delight in his hazel eyes.

"Anything for you, Blainey," Sebastian said with a grin. "I'll come and find you at the café, alright?"

"Thank you," Blaine replied before hurrying off with a new spring in his step. Sebastian on the other hand, couldn't believe what he had just agreed to.

.

.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but I'm not aiming for length this time. I hope this has you intrigued though and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and hopefully I'll be able to answer :) Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day –Frankie xoxo**


	2. Red and Black-Do You Hear

Warnings: Language, drunkenness

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I merely put them together.

.

**CHAPTER 2: RED AND BLACK/DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING:**

Nick was ready to smash his head against the wall. The other students were frustratingly uncooperative and Blaine was late. He had managed to get Trent, Jeff and David to sit down around a table but the other patrons of the Café Dalton were loud and coupled with Jeff's drunkenness, didn't make settling logistics any easier.

"Alright, Trent, where do the other groups stand?" Nick asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The groups at Notre Dame are ready to fight but the section at rue de Bac are struggling."

"How can they be struggling? Everyone is helping! Paris has come to our side, gentlemen!" David exclaimed.

"We'll never have enough people or provisions," Nick murmured in resignation. "The army is stronger in force but we have the upper hand in reason. The time grows nearer with every breath we take. But we need something… Something to pull us all together. A symbol, a banner for us to fly under."

"How about-"

"Well, if it isn't the great Monsieur Anderson!" Jeff exclaimed with a sloppy laugh. Blaine ignored him and took the seat at Nick's right.

"I told you not to be late," Nick growled as he sifted through the maps sprawled across the table.

"I was distracted," Blaine murmured before he sighed softly.

"You look like you've seen a terrible crime being committed," David said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I have," Blaine said. His eyes were glazed over with a memory as he propped his head up on his hand. "My love was taken away from me before I could even tell him my name."

"What's this? The Great Anderson is in love! Alert the printers, we have to inform the rest of the world of this great travesty! This is better than any pathetic opera I've ever heard of," Jeff laughed loudly and playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder. The shorter man turned a glare to the drunkard but Nick interrupted their bickering.

"We don't have time to act like children. We have an uprising to plan," Nick spat. "If we don't fight we might even lose the right to go and see those pathetic operas or fall in love with strangers in the square."

"Nick, we're-"

The man shook his head before he got up and stood on his chair, turning to address the entire café. "The time has come for us all to make a choice. This isn't just some game anymore – this is a matter of life or death. And I propose that when the time comes, we fight under the colours red and black."

The café erupted in cheers and Nick jumped down with a broad grin. Blaine stood and followed his friend as he approached the bar where he poured himself a drink.

"You just don't get it do you? Kurt could be the one!"

"The one what? The one that pulls you away from a cause you've devoted the last six months of your life to?" Nick looked to Blaine seriously. "I wasn't saying it for show, Blaine. We all have to make a choice – the revolution or your old life. Because once this starts, we can't go back."

"But I'm in love, Nick! How do you expect me to just brush this aside? I can't choose between the two biggest things in my life!"

"Oh please, Blaine, you met him this morning. He doesn't even know your name," Nick rolled his eyes and turned away. "Besides, if we win this fight and overthrow the king, no one is going to care that you fell in love in the days before the greatest part of the French Revolution!"

Blaine didn't bother trying to fight with Nick anymore, simply sitting back at the table and watching as his friend tried to coordinate the group of revolutionaries.

"Trent, have we found any more guns?"

"I'll go and check."

"David, any news from the other posts?"

"St Antoine are with us and in Notre Dame they are tearing up the stones of the streets."

"Jeff, put that bottle down or so help me!"

"Why? I could breathe them all to death with how much I've drunk today!"

Jeff's raucous laughter was loud and made Blaine grimace before he spied Thad running in with a horrified expression on his face. Thad spotted Blaine, running over before Nick joined them.

"What is it, Thad? What's happened?"

"General Montgomery is dead," Thad said quickly. Nick and Blaine spared the other a dismayed glance before Nick turned to the crowd.

"Listen everybody! Thad has news from General Montgomery!" Nick shouted, effectively quietening everyone who turned to face Thad.

"Wes is gone, he's dead…" Thad said sadly.

"What do we do then? Did he give us orders?" Trent asked worriedly.

"Wes Montgomery's death will not slow us," Nick murmured before he climbed back onto the chair he had spoken from before. "We will take this as a sign; we will fight in his name! Tomorrow night, the revolution begins!"

The café erupted once again in cheers but as people clapped him on the shoulder, Blaine found that his mind was elsewhere. How was he supposed to fight when his only thoughts were for his mysterious Kurt?

.

.

**A/N: And the revolution begins… What will Blaine choose? Has Sebastian found Kurt for him? So many mysterious questions that would be far more mysterious if this wasn't based off of something that's been in existence for more than a century :p I hope you're enjoying this, please let me know what you're thinking, I live for feedback. Thanks for reading –Frankie xoxo**


	3. In My Life

Warnings: Super mild violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I just put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 3: IN MY LIFE:**

Kurt sighed heavily as he watched the butterflies flitting and fluttering around the flowers in the garden. The new house in the Rue Plumet was nice enough but Kurt didn't like the large eight-foot high fences around the property. He couldn't help but feel it was another attempt of his father's to isolate them from the outside world. Though Burt Hummel preferred to call it "protection".

Kurt turned back to his bedroom before he sat down at his writing desk and pulled out his diary. He had taken up the habit of noting down the day's events as soon as he had learned to write.

_5__th__ June 1832_

_I've never felt this way before… This morning, while Father and I were out for our morning walk, I saw the most amazing boy across the square. He walked into me a few minutes later and I just couldn't believe how kind he was. He was bashful and polite and his eyes were this beautiful gold colour. But he was wearing one of those pins all the rebelling students wear._

_Can you fall in love at first sight? Or have I just been reading too many fairy tales?_

_I feel so lonely sometimes though. I have Father, but that relationship only goes so far. I can't talk to Father about certain things. He doesn't understand how I feel. He wouldn't understand my need to go and find this boy from the square. And he won't tell me anything about our past, about my mother or where he came from before he took me from the inn. I've tried talking to Father about it but he just won't_

Kurt stopped writing when he heard a strange commotion outside beyond the garden fence. He took a deep breath before he slowly stepped out onto the terrace outside his bedroom. Peering through the overgrown shrubbery, Kurt saw that there were a group of grubby-looking men outside the garden gate.

"Get outta here, 'Bastian! We don't need you!" one with greasy yellow hair and a disgusting smirk spat.

"You don't need to be here, there's nothing interesting about this house!" the younger man answered. The yellow-haired man shoved the young man to the ground but it didn't stop his urge to fight. "I'll warn them here! They'll know you're out here!"

"You wouldn't dare!" another of the men spat.

The young man yelled and Kurt flinched as he watched the yellow-haired man strike the younger boy before they ran off. He moved towards the gates but his father was by his side in an instant.

"Kurt, are you alright? I heard someone scream!" Burt exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Father, I'm fine. There were some men in the street but they're gone now, everything's fine," Kurt insisted. "Go back inside, rest, your heart can't take this much excitement."

Burt nodded slowly. "Alright, but don't you stay out here much longer. It's still cold at night…"

"I know, Father," Kurt answered before watching as his father retreated back inside. Kurt swallowed before he carefully stepped out into the garden and towards the fence. As he reached the iron bars, he peered between them to see the boy carefully picking himself up off the ground and wiping at the blood that trickled from his nose.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked quietly.

The other boy looked to him apprehensively. "I'm fine… Is your father gone?"

"Yes, he's gone… My name's Kurt, who are you?"

"… Sebastian."

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt said with a smile. "Who was that man? He doesn't seem very nice…"

Sebastian shrugged. "It's only Hunter, he can't hurt me too much. I just ignore him most of the time."

"Well, thank you for sending him away. I dread to imagine what my father would have done if he had found them." Kurt paused before asking, "You were in the square this morning, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was," Sebastian's green eyes widened then. "You're the one Blaine walked into!"

Kurt's own eyes lit up then. "Blaine? Was that his name? Are you friends with him?"

"Yes…"

Kurt pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to Sebastian through the bars. "Could you give him this? Tell him to come and find me?"

Sebastian took the handkerchief with a sigh. "Yes, yes I can bring him back here."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sebastian nodded to Kurt before he turned away, burying his hands in his pockets. The things he did for unrequited love.

.

.

**A/N: Poor Seb. This chapter was where things started to get confusing because I've switched parts around to work in with the Sebklaine aspects. So if things are out of the order they happen in the musical, that's why, please don't flame me for it. And I am aware that Les Mis is not set in the French Revolution so if I get any more messages about that from people, know that they'll be ignored.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading :) –Frankie xoxo**


	4. A Heart Full of Love-One Day More

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I simply put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 4: A HEART FULL OF LOVE/ONE DAY MORE:**

Sebastian's heart was aching as he made his way back to the Café Dalton but when he laid eyes on Blaine, he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face. He forced his way through the crowds of busy students taking orders from Nick, dangling the handkerchief Kurt had given him in front of Blaine but tugging it away when the man reached for it.

"Where did you get that?! Did you find him? Where's Kurt?!" Blaine asked. Desperation filled his gaze and Sebastian laughed brightly.

"Wow Blaine, I have never seen you so enthusiastic. You'd better not let Nick see you or he'll expect you to fight like that tomorrow," Sebastian joked but he handed the handkerchief to Blaine regardless. "He lives with his father in the Rue Plumet. He asked me to bring you to him if you weren't busy."

Blaine was distracted by the linen however, holding it to his nose and breathing in the scent. "Oh 'Bastian, you don't understand… Kurt is like air after being submerged in water, food after starving for a week, water after walking ten miles in the hottest summer sun. He's the love of my life."

"I know how that feels," Sebastian murmured as he looked to Blaine pointedly but the boy didn't notice. "Come on, I'll take you to your darling Kurt."

Blaine's face lit up again and Sebastian forced a laugh before they headed back out into the streets. The entire walk through the city back to Kurt's house was spent listening to Blaine crooning over the boy. Sebastian understood infatuation but he couldn't understand how Blaine had so much to talk about when he had spoken to Kurt for a mere five minutes.

When they approached the fence, Blaine grew quiet and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at his shyness. He turned back towards the house and gripped the bars of the fence.

"Kurt! It's Sebastian! Blaine's here!" he called, hoping he was not loud enough for Kurt's father to hear. There was a soft clatter and the rustling of papers before Kurt appeared in the doorway. He was pale in the moonlight but his smile was genuine. Blaine slowly stepped around Sebastian, watching Kurt with awe.

"Kurt, this is Blaine. Blaine, Kurt," Sebastian introduced them before stepping away. "I'll leave you two be."

Sebastian slunk into the shadows but continued to watch as Kurt quietly snuck out the gate and the pair moved to sit on a bench that was pushed against the garden fence.

"I can't believe Sebastian found you. I haven't stopped thinking about you all day," Blaine admitted as they tangled their hands together. There was a lovesick expression on Blaine's face as he watched Kurt, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I've been thinking about you too," Kurt said with a soft laugh. Sebastian could understand why Blaine was so enchanted by the boy but Sebastian had always been there for him. What had Kurt done? Been in the square that morning, that was it. Sebastian shook the thoughts from his head before he turned his attention back to the boys on the bench.

"I'm meant to be fighting in the student rebellion tomorrow… Our General died today and the second-in-command decided tomorrow was as good a time as any," Blaine paused long enough to recognise the look of horror on Kurt's face. "Oh God, I don't know why I told you that. You can't say anything to anybody! Nobody – well, actually, lots of people know. There are barricades being built all throughout the city… Our element of surprise isn't as strong as we'd like."

Kurt's expression softened slightly as he reached over to cup Blaine's cheek. "Be careful… I don't want to lose you before I get the chance to know you."

"I promise," Blaine murmured before he leaned in.

Sebastian forced his eyes away as he felt another crack form in his heart. He mentally scolded himself for feeling hurt – Blaine wasn't his, he didn't have any claim to the boy. He had no right to feel this way.

But when he turned back to the embracing couple, Sebastian knew he couldn't control his feelings.

"I think I love you, Blaine," Kurt murmured.

"I know I love-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's father calling for his son. Kurt leapt to his feet and rushed back inside to meet his father while Blaine ran back to Sebastian's side. The friends peered around the corner of the alleyway Sebastian was standing in and watched in anticipation.

"Kurt, you need to pack your things. We cannot stay here. Tomorrow we will leave for England. You need to pack-"

"Father, we only just got _here_! Are you really going to uproot me so quickly?"

"There is no time to argue Kurt, we have to be ready to leave in the morning," Kurt's father said. "I'm sorry; I know you liked it here."

Kurt's father appeared in the doorway then, pulling the doors closed. Sebastian turned to Blaine in time to watch the boy fall apart.

"He's leaving… He's leaving so soon…I thought we would have longer…"

"You've still got me," Sebastian murmured as he wound an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I won't leave you."

"It's all over," Blaine murmured.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Sebastian tried to laugh but the serious edge in Blaine's eyes told him it was futile.

"I need to get back to the café. I need to tell Nick that I have made my decision."

"And what is your decision?"

"I will fight. For freedom and for Kurt."

"Then I will fight with you," Sebastian promised. "We fight together or not at all."

"You could get shot, Sebastian… I couldn't live with myself."

"And you could get shot too. It's better if we both fight and look out for each other," Sebastian cracked a smile. "Besides, Kurt might not leave and then where would you be?"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't fight, Sebastian. This is my battle now. I've made my choice."

"Yes, and I'm saying it's a stupid choice!" Sebastian called after Blaine as the man stalked away. "Just like the choice you made when you picked Kurt over me…"

Sebastian wanted to be angry but he knew that the emotion was fruitless. He buried his hands in his pockets and followed Blaine at a distance. After all, he didn't need his friend's permission to protect him. And Sebastian would be damned if Blaine died.

Though he figured he was damned anyway.

.

.

**A/N: This is the last one for tonight. I need to get some sleep so that I wake up in time to go see the movie tomorrow. And yes, I will be pretending that Eponine is Sebastian, Cosette is Kurt and Marius is Blaine because you've gotta mix it up sometimes :p As always, I hope you're enjoying this and thanks for reading –Frankie xoxo**


	5. On My Own-A Little Fall of Rain

Warnings: Character death, violence, swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I simply put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 5: ON MY OWN/A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN:**

The Café Dalton was a flurry of activity. Nick seemed to have pooled all of his resources as he collected rifles and pistols and gunpowder. It had been a busy morning, a spy already having tried to infiltrate their lines with promises of enemy tactics. Sebastian had helped load the guns and hand them out to the soldiers waiting for the fighting to start. Word had reached the barricade that the army was on their way and some of the other barricades had already started fighting.

Sebastian was trying to relax before the fighting actually started when Blaine sat down beside him and held out a folded and sealed piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sebastian asked, reaching out to take it but Blaine pulled back.

"I need you to take this to Kurt, directly into his hands," Blaine explained. "It's my goodbye, in case I don't make it through the night."

"You're going to make it, Blaine. I already told you, I'll protect you," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know, but I still need to tell him how I feel. I might not ever get the chance again, not if something goes wrong."

Sebastian sighed, knowing Blaine was feeling stubborn in his grief, before he held out a hand for the note.

"Fine, I'll deliver it, but only because it's you."

Blaine smiled slightly as he handed Sebastian the note. "Where would I be without you, 'Bastian?"

"You'd be sitting here getting ready to fight," Sebastian answered as he stood. "I don't have that much influence over you, you know."

Blaine chuckled softly as Sebastian descended the stairs and headed out into the bright afternoon sun. The walk to Kurt's home was not far but it felt like a marathon away as Sebastian thought of why he was going back there. Why did he need to deliver this letter? What was stopping him throwing the letter in the river and just _saying_ he had delivered it? Kurt would think that Blaine didn't love him and Sebastian could comfort a heartbroken Blaine until he was ready to admit that his street urchin friend was a far better match than some bourgeois pig.

_Love you idiot, that's what's stopping you. Because Blaine will never love you if he can't trust you._

Sebastian knew his conscience was right and as he walked up the steps to Kurt's front door, he felt the grim acceptance settle in his chest. He knocked on the door and stepped away as he waited. A burly man with a bald head answered the door, a wary expression on his face as he nodded his recognition.

Sebastian handed over the letter. "I have a letter addressed to your son, to Kurt. From a boy at the barricade."

"A boy at the barricade? Which one?"

"In front of the Café Dalton," Sebastian answered. "I'm sorry but I really need to get back, sir."

"Stay away from that barricade, boy, it's dangerous," the man said before he closed the door.

Sebastian scoffed slightly as he pulled his jacket tighter around him and began the journey back to the barricade. He didn't need advice on safety from some old man – Sebastian had been looking after himself for years now, he didn't need any help.

The streets were swiftly emptying and Sebastian felt the controversial longing spread through him. He was alone – his family didn't know where he was, his only friends were ready to die for their beliefs. Sebastian knew he was an inbetweener. He was neither here nor there and the only thing he had to hold onto was Blaine and now that Kurt had come into their lives, he was losing Blaine too.

_I'm not allowed to feel like this. He was never mine. He never will be._

Sebastian wanted to cry and he felt his lip quiver but he forced the pain away. He couldn't afford to be selfish. He needed to focus. He was going to arrive at that barricade in mere moments and he would have to protect Blaine.

But when Sebastian rounded the last corner, he found that the barricade was in far more trouble than he ever could have imagined.

The soldiers were climbing up one side of it while the students tried to defend themselves, shooting from the top of the barricade. Sebastian watched as Blaine's familiar figure clambered up the barricade with a torch in one hand. From the top of the mountain of discarded furniture, Blaine plucked a small keg of what Sebastian presumed was gunpowder.

A group of the young men shot forward, clambering up to try and tug the torch Blaine held from the man's hands. Sebastian followed, trying to get between Blaine and the other students but Nick shoved him out of the way.

"Blaine! Stop! You'll kill us all!" David yelled from where he stood on the ground.

"It'll be worth it if I can take some of these bastards with me!" Blaine yelled back.

Sebastian glanced around to see that most of the soldiers were retreating, afraid of what Blaine would do. But their leader, their captain, was raising a rifle and aiming it at Blaine. Sebastian heard himself yelling the man's name before he forced himself between Blaine and the rifle, screaming in agony as the gun fired and the bullet tore through him. Sebastian felt himself fall, the sharp edges of the barricade digging into his body before he felt himself settle at the base.

There were loud voices and cries before Sebastian felt someone jostle him and heard Blaine calling his name.

"Sebastian! 'Bastian, can you hear me?! What happened?!"

"Took the letter, like you asked me to," Sebastian hissed softly before he looked up at Blaine. The worry in the boy's face was terrifying. "Kurt knows – Kurt got the letter."

"Don't worry about that now," Blaine murmured as he pulled Sebastian into his lap and stroked his hair. "Everything will be alright. I'm here."

"That's all … I need to … know," Sebastian gasped as tears slipped down his cheeks. The sky had grown dark overhead and rain slowly began to fall down on them. "S'raining."

Blaine tried to lift Sebastian but the taller boy was heavy and the small movements made him cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry 'Bas, but we've gotta get you inside. We have to help you."

"Y-You have … helped me." Sebastian squinted up at Blaine as he reached up to touch his face. "Just hold me…"

"I don't wanna lose you, 'Bas, I'm meant to be protecting you tonight remember?" Blaine whispered as his hot tears fell down to mingle with the cold rain on Sebastian's face. "We were going to be a team."

"Find Kurt… Be happy." Sebastian inhaled sharply and pressed down on the wound in his chest, trying to move through the pain before he looked back up at Blaine. "I loved you."

Blaine gasped softly before he pulled Sebastian closer to his body again, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy's forehead. "I love you, Sebastian. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm so sorry – I'll stay with you – until this is over."

"It's raining," Sebastian noted with a smile. His eyelids flickered before he looked deep into Blaine's eyes, using his last few ounces of strength to lean up and close the gap between them. He kissed Blaine, smiling slightly as their lips slotted together, before a final wave of pain crashed over him and he went limp.

The last thing he heard was the sound of Blaine's pained sobs.

.

.

**A/N: *wipes away tears and hands you a tissue* I dunno about you but "A Little Fall of Rain" always gets me. If my creative side co-operates, there should be three more chapters of this fic. I might keep writing but I'm not sure, I'm pretty out of it today. But thank you for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day –Frankie xoxo**

Sebastian kisses Blaine as he dies (it starts raining while he dies)


	6. Night of Anguish-Drink With Me

Warnings: Violence, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I simply put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 6: NIGHT OF ANGUISH/DRINK WITH ME:**

"He is the first… The first to fall on this barricade," Nick murmured as he watched Blaine.

"His name was Sebastian," Blaine croaked out before he looked to his fellow students. "He was so brave…"

"We will fight here in his name," Trent said. "He will not have died in vain."

Blaine watched sadly as David, Jeff and Trent moved forward to carry Sebastian's limp body away. Nick pulled Blaine to his feet, dusting off his clothes before he handed Blaine a rifle.

"We have to be ready, they might come back."

Blaine nodded tersely before he climbed back up the barricade and off to the side where the sentries had been sitting. He carefully sat down on the roof of a low building, leaning back against the chimney and turning his gaze to the streets. The army soldiers had fled but Blaine knew they would be back and he felt conflicted over what to fight for now. He had never realised how much he depended on Sebastian.

Blaine was pulled from his reverie when he spied someone moving towards the barricade.

"A man in an army uniform approaching!" Blaine yelled as he raised the rifle. The man stepped out into the centre of the street, his hands raised in surrender.

"I want to volunteer! I want to help you!" he called. Blaine felt there was something familiar about the man's voice but he didn't let it distract him.

Nick had climbed up the barricade and stood beside Blaine. "We've already had one volunteer lie to us tonight. Why should I believe you?" he called down.

"The army is coming back! Get down!" Trent called from the other end of the barricade.

"Thad, let the man through!" Nick yelled down as the volunteer rushed forward. Nick and Blaine jumped down and Nick handed the man a rifle. "Use it well – but turn on us, and you're a dead man."

The man nodded before hurrying off. Jeff rushed back over then, seeming almost sober with an expression of fear across his face.

"Nick, we have a big problem."

"What?"

"The rain – it's wet almost all of the gunpowder. And the other barricades have fallen – the rest of the army will be here soon."

Blaine felt his stomach drop. They all knew what that meant. It was unlikely they would see another day. Nick looked between Blaine and Jeff, nodding slowly.

"We will do our best. We can do no more than that," Nick murmured. "If we survive this, we will send scouts out to find dry gunpowder from the other barricades."

Blaine and Jeff nodded before a shot was fired and a window smashed.

"Snipers!" the bald man yelled as he raised his weapon. Jeff followed suit and Blaine watched in horror as the pair shot down the army soldiers standing in the windows of surrounding buildings. Silence fell along the street again and a soft round of applause echoed from within the café.

"Rest while you can, men! It won't be long before they return," Nick said as he sat down against the barricade. Blaine and Jeff joined him, breathing heavily as they let the weight of their situation settle around them.

"We're going to die," Jeff murmured, staring blankly at the cobblestone street.

"I'll never see Kurt again," Blaine said. He felt the tears prick at the backs of his eyes again but forced the feelings away.

"Kurt? I thought you were in love with Sebastian?" Jeff said, looking to Blaine half exhausted and half quizzical.

"'Bastian was in love with me… I didn't see it." Blaine shook and bowed his head. "I can't believe I was so blind… He might still be alive if I'd noticed how much he cared… I could have stopped him."

"There's no point in worrying about it now, Blaine," Nick murmured. "You can't change the past."

Blaine turned a glare in Nick's direction but the students were distracted when Trent shouted from his post at the top of the barricade.

"Thad! Get back here!"

Nick, Blaine and Jeff quickly crawled up the barricade and were shocked to see Thad on the other side picking the pockets of the few dead soldiers on the other side. He was stealing their gunpowder.

"Thad, get back!" Nick shouted, eyeing the soldiers who stood a few hundred feet away. When they raised their rifles, the tension reached a peak and Nick shouted again, "Thad!"

The boy turned and grinned up at his friends, a shot was fired, and Thad yelled in pain. Jeff yelled his name, Blaine and Nick grabbing the drunkard and holding him back while they watched in horror as Thad was shot again before he finally fell. A pair of students ran out, dragging his body back behind the barricade as Nick and Blaine let Jeff go. The man all but fell to the bottom of the barricade where he collapsed over Thad's body and cried.

The other students watched on helplessly as Jeff cried. He and Thad had always had an unusual bond, almost brotherly, and Blaine could barely imagine the pain Jeff felt now. Blaine knew he should be thinking about his friends and the battle that was yet to be won but his mind could only summon thoughts of Kurt. Blaine hoped that his life would not end the way Thad and Sebastian's had. He didn't want to be among the nameless death.

.

.

**A/N: More death, more suffering. I promise it'll be over soon. One more chapter and an epilogue and then the pain will be over. I would also like to note that this will probably be my last fic (at least a multi-chapter one) for a while. I was accepted into a writing course today and I enrol next Friday so I need to start working on my original pieces again. But "Upon These Stones" will be finished before that happens, I promise. Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day –Frankie xoxo**


	7. Bring Him Home

Warnings: Violence, grossness

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I just put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 7: BRING HIM HOME:**

Burt had watched on helplessly as the younger men gathered around and shared a drink before settling down for the night. The dead had been carried into the tavern, laid out in one of the side rooms. The spy had been dealt with swiftly and humanely but now Burt didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't figured out which boy Blaine was and as he looked around at the sleeping men, he knew it was a futile task.

As he stepped back out into the night, he spied a pair of the students replacing objects that had fallen from their place in the barricade. Burt watched from where he stood as the boy with the straight hair pulled the shorter, curly-haired man away.

"Get some rest, Blaine. You've had a long day."

"I can't sleep, Nick, not when I don't know where he is."

"Your Kurt will be fine. He wasn't fighting – I'd know him if he was. I'm sure he's safe at home," Nick replied before pushing Blaine towards the buildings. "Go and get some sleep."

Blaine nodded tiredly, running a hand through his hair as he went. Burt moved towards him but before he could call out Blaine's name, the sentries were yelling again and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from the other side of the barricade.

"The soldiers are coming back! They have cannons!" David yelled as he jumped down from his spot on a roof.

"Get up! Everyone wake up!" Nick yelled and soon the street behind the barricade was bustling with activity again.

Burt trailed behind Blaine as the boy distributed guns and co-ordinated the men. But the soldiers had already started firing at them and time was running out before they even had any to spare. Burt watched from the ground as Blaine clambered up the barricade and began firing at the soldiers on the other side. Other students fell back around him but Blaine must have had luck on his side.

The army soldiers however, had made their way onto the balconies of surrounding buildings and were now shooting over the top of the barricade. Burt watched in horror as the unsuspecting men were shot down as they helped drag their wounded friends to safety. Bodies were piling and the canons were slowing disintegrating the barricade.

Blaine had dropped down to find more bullets and gunpowder and Burt watched in horror as he was shot in the back. He rushed forward just in time to catch the boy but Blaine was already unconscious. Burt glanced around, hoping for an escape route, but could only see the drain into the sewers. He grimaced but knew it was the only option if he wanted to get Blaine back to Kurt – _alive_.

The drain was only just big enough for Burt to slip into, pulling Blaine behind him as he shimmied down. When he broke through into the wider pipes underground, the smell grew even more atrocious and Burt tried desperately not to let it bother him. His only goal was to get Blaine to safety – he could wash up as soon as Blaine was safe.

When Burt found an exit, he leapt at it as best he could, Blaine slung over his shoulders. Stepping out into the open again, Burt set Blaine down on the first patch of clean – clean-_er_ – ground he could find and checked for a pulse. Faint, but there. He wiped as much of the faecal matter off the boy as he could before he tried to get his bearings. They were near the river, he could hear the water rushing, and Burt realised they were near the hospital.

Lifting Blaine into his arms again, Burt made his way towards the hospital and hoped they would accept them despite their state. When he arrived, the nurses did indeed let him in.

"He was at one of the barricades, was shot in the back. Can you help him? I need to tell my son that his friend is alright – that _I'm_ alright," Burt explained.

"Of course, we will take care of him – what is his name?"

"Blaine," Burt answered with a nod before he departed.

Blaine was safe. And soon, Kurt would be reunited with him. Burt only hoped that the men back at the barricade were going to make it through the night.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry about that, not only was it sad but it was disgusting too. I tried to avoid the sewers but the Paris catacombs are in the wrong part of the city to have been any use. Epilogue up next (well, more of a chapter 8 now that I think about it…), should have that finished tomorrow :) Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day –Frankie xoxo**


	8. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Les Miserables, I just put the two together.

.

**CHAPTER 8: EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES:**

Blaine had struggled with the stairs of the Café Dalton and had collapsed in the first chair he found. Except the only thing that could pass for a chair was an empty crate. Kurt stood by the stairs, watching Blaine sadly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes wide with worry.

Blaine was teary-eyed, had been all morning, and shaking his head shook the salty liquid from his eyelashes. "I can't believe they're all gone… Every single one of them died, Kurt." He looked to Kurt, imploring him to understand. "Should I have died with them?"

Kurt moved forward, kneeling in front of Blaine and taking one of his hands. The other was supposed to remain motionless in the sling it hung in.

"I don't know what was meant to happen, Blaine. But you're here and they're not. To me, all that tells us is that we have to do our best to remember the men who fell for who they were and what they fought for."

Blaine sighed but a smile had crept across his face. "Where would I be without you?"

"I don't want to think about that," Kurt murmured as he leaned up to kiss Blaine gently. It had been two weeks since Burt had saved Blaine from the barricade and being intimate still felt strange to the boys.

"Boys! Come down here!" Burt called up the stairs.

Kurt laughed softly as he got to his feet. He had forgotten about the surprise his father had in store for Blaine. He helped the other boy to his feet and down the stairs to where the older man stood amongst the rubbish and dust and broken glass.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Burt asked, watching the boy with concern. The doctors had said he would be fine but the fleeting expressions of pain were enough to make Burt worry.

"I'm fine – just need some rest I suppose," Blaine answered before he stepped towards the door.

"We're not leaving just yet," Kurt said quickly. "Father has a surprise for you."

Blaine looked back to them, frowning before watching in intrigue as Burt pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Unfortunately, the family that owned this café died during the rebellion. When I found that out, I went to the bank and asked them what was going to happen to it."

"What was going to happen to it?" Blaine asked warily.

"They would have sold it to whoever wanted it but would have had to turn it into housing – to try and prevent something like the rebellion happening again." At the boys' indignant expressions, Burt laughed softly. "I know, it's ridiculous. But I convinced them that if they allowed me to buy it, I knew two young men who would quite like to turn it into a memorial. To the innocent men and women who were unfortunately killed as a product of the fighting."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he thought of Sebastian. He thought of Thad. He could turn the Café Dalton into a memorial, into a shrine. To the friends he had lost and the friends he had – in a purely unorthodox way – made.

"You bought me the café?" Blaine whispered in amazement.

"I bought _us _the café," Burt corrected. "I figured we could all use something to keep our minds off the past few weeks. We can start making plans and arrangements as soon as you want to."

Blaine looked between the two men, smiling as he realised what he had found. He may have lost his friends in the fight, but he had found a family in the victory. And although the fight for France's freedom was far from over, the fight for his own inner peace was won. And Blaine couldn't have been happier.

.

.

**A/N: Aww, sappy happy ending :) I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I hope I did it justice.**

**Just a reminder that this will be my last multi-chapter fic for a while. You can probably still expect a one-shot or a reaction fic every now and again but I'm going to be majorly stressed out for a while when I start classes and need to focus on my original writing for a while. But thank you to everyone who has favourite and reviewed and read my stories so far and I hope people continue to enjoy them :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, you'll never know how much it means to me to hear from you guys. I hope you're having a wonderful day :) –Frankie xoxo**


End file.
